Map Game of Thrones II
Welcome to Map Game of Thrones II, a map game based on the popular novel series A Song of Ice and Fire, and the accompanying HBO television show, Game of Thrones. The original attempt to make a Game of Thrones based map game ended fairly abruptly, and as such the second game has been created to take its place. It has been 297 years since Aegon the Conqueror Targaryen first conquered Westeros and created the Iron Throne. After almost three centuries of rule over the continent, the Targaryens were dethroned by Robert of House Baratheon, as retribution for the kidnapping of Lyanna Stark by Rheagar Targaryen, and the brutal cruelty of the mad king, Aerys II. Robert Baratheon was crowned king, and for fourteen years has ruled in an uneasy peace. Little does he know factions across Westeros and the known world are conspiring, and soon the Iron Throne will be at war once more. Rules Moderators *Mscoree (talk) *Scraw Map Political Map - 297 High Lordships Map - 297 Nations Please limit the number of Essos nations, and try to pick nations in Westeros or in the main action. Mercenaries and Unlanded *The Beggar King Viserys and Daenerys of House Targaryen - *Golden Company - *Bright Banners *Brave Companions *Company of the Cat *Company of the Rose *Gallant Men *Iron Shields *Jolly Fellows *Long Lances *Maiden's Men *Windblown *Stormcrows *Stormbreakers *Second Sons *Ragged Standard Far North *Night's Watch - ScarletOutlaw **Castle Black - Scarlet Outlaw **Eastwatch-by-the-Sea - Scarlet Outlaw **Shadow Tower - Scarlet Outlaw **Brandon's Gift - Scarlet Outlaw **New Gift - Scarlet Outlaw *Craster's Keep - *Whiter Mask - *The Haunted Forest - *Hardhome - *Ander Vale - *Shivering Forest - *Thenn - *Northern Frostfangs - *Skirling Pass - *Central Frostfangs - *The Gorge - *Ice Bay Shore - *The Frozen Shore - *Fist of the First Men Iron Throne Crownlands *''Iron Throne'' - **'High Lordship of King's Landing' ***Lordship of King's Landing ***House Gaunt of Dalston Keep - ***House Farring of Farring Cross - ***House Malliard of Bramsford - ***House Rollingford of Rollingford - ***House Edgerton of Edgerton - **'High Lordship of the Kingswood' - ***House Bywater of Bywater ***House Follard of Woodmere - ***House Pyle of Attadale - ***House Bliunt of Greensward - ***House Langward of Langward Hall - **'High Lordship of Massey's Hook' - ***House Massey of Stonedance ***House Wendwater of Wendwater - **'High Lordship of Dragonstone' - SkyGreen24 20:39, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ***House Baratheon of Dragonstone - SkyGreen24 20:39, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ***House Velaryon of Driftmark - ***House Celtigar of Red Crab - ***House Bar Emmon of Sharp Point - **'High Lordship of Rosby' - ***House Rosby of Rosby ***House Stokeworth of Stokework - ***House Hayford of Hayford - ***House Hogg of Sow's Horn - **'High Lordship of Duskendale' - ***House Rykker of Duskendale - ***House Hollard of Hollard Hall - ***House Elwood of Brindlewood - ***House Buckwell of Antlers - ***House Byrch of Byrch Hall - **'High Lordship of Blackwater Rush' - ***House Thorne of Rayonet ***House Chyttering of Chyttering Brook ***House Cressey of Mosborough - ***House Mallery of Byford - **House Staunton of Rook's Rest - **House Cave of Crackclaw Point - **House Brune of Dyre Den - **House Crabb of The Whispers - **House Boggs of North Crackclaw Point North *''Lord Paramount of the North'' - Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North (Scraw) **'House Stark of Winterfell' - Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North (Scraw) **'High Lordship of Wolfswood' - ***House Glover of Deepwood Motte - ***House Bole of King's Grove- ***House Branch - ***House Forrester of Blackgrove - ***House Woods of Wolfswood - **House Wull of Crow's End - **House Knott of Arrendell - **House Norrey of Shadowmoor - **House Liddle of Pine's End - **House Flint of Flint Keep **'High Lordship of Last Hearth' - ***House Umber of Last Hearth - ***Lordship of Last River - ***Lordship of Seal Shore ***House Lake of Aylesvale **'High Lordship of the Dreadfort' - Sithlent (talk) 19:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ***House Bolton of the Dreadfort - Sithlent (talk) 19:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ***Lordship of Sheepshead Hills ***House Burley of Lonely Hills ***House Overton of Overton - **'High Lordship of Karhold' - ***House Karstark of Karhold - ***Lordship of Eastmelt ***House Lightfoot of Weeping Bay - **'High Lordship of Hornwood' - ***House Hornwood of Hornwood - ***House Woolfield of Ramsgate - ***House Flint of Widow's Watch - **'High Lordship of White Harbor' - ***House Manderly of White Harbor - ***Lordship of White Knife ***House Waterman of Whitford - ***House Locke of Oldcastle - ***House Wells of Ethering - **'High Lordship of The Rills' - ***House Ryswell of the Rills - ***Lordship of Blazewater Coast ***Lordship of Sea Dragon Point ***House Slate of Blue Hills - ***House Whitehall of Withered Hearth - ***House Garrew of Stony Shore - **'High Lordship of the Barrowlands' - Harvenard2 (talk) 02:14, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ***House Ryswell of Barrowlands - Harvenard2 (talk) 02:14, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ***House Stout of Spearmouth - ***House Dustin of Fever - **'High Lordship of The Neck' - ***House Reed of Greywater Watch - ***House Marsh of Moat Cailin - ***House Fenn of Silvereed - ***House Moss of Churwell - ***House Blackmyre of Greycrann - **'High Lordship of Flint's Finger' - ***House Flint of Flint's Finger - ***House Flint of Flint's Cliffs - ***House Hayes of Cape Kraken - **House Mormont of Bear Island - **House Mollen of Dawnforest - **House Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn - ***House Condon - **House Cassel of King's Course - **House Tallhart of Torrhen's Square - **House Crowl of Deepdown - **House Magnar of Kingshouse - **House Stane of Driftwood Hall - Riverlands *''Lord Paramount of the Riverlands'' - Ace009 **'House Tully of Riverrun' - Ace009 **Lordship of Branstone - Ace009 **Lordship of Turnbridge - Ace009 **Lordship of Blue Fork - Ace009 **Lordship of Red Fork - Ace009 **'High Lordship of the Crossing' - Tr0llis (talk) ***House Frey of the Crossing or The Twins - Tr0llis (talk) ***Lordship of the Freylands - Tr0llis (talk) ***House Charlton of Mistelwood - ***House Haigh of the Cape of Eagles - ***House Erenford of Erenford - **'High Lordship of Seagard' - ***House Mallister of Seagard - ***House Rushmoor of Rushmoor - ***House Grell of Martlet Bay - ***House Deddings of Gravesham - **'High Lordship of Blackwood' - ***House Blackwood of Blackwood Vale - ***House Shawney of Blackrush - ***House Stackspear of Maidstone - ***House Paege of Fairmarket - **'High Lordship of Bracken' - ***House Bracken of Southstone - ***House Blanetree of High Heart - ***House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest - ***House Lychester of Medway - **'High Lordship of Acordn's Ridge' - ***House Piper of Pinkmaiden - ***Lordship of Stony Sept ***House Smallwood of Acorn Hall - ***House Harlton of Castlewood - **'High Lordship of Harrenhal' - ***House Whent of Harrenhal - ***House Goodbrook of Goodbrook - ***House Ryger of Willow Wood - ***House Vance of Atranta - ***House Butterwell of Esgaroth - ***House Wode of shoreham - **House Lolliston of Lolliston - **House Kanet of Kanet - **House Terrick of Wycombe - **House Keath of Green Fork - **House Wayn of Ciltern - **House Roote of Harroway's Town - **House Hawick of Salpans - **House Darry of Darry - **House Mooton of Maidenpool - Vale *''Lord Paramount of The Vale'' - Kylestar (talk) **'House Arryn of The Eyrie' - Kylestar (talk) **House Baelish of Midlor Point - Lord Petyr Baelish - Mscoree (talk) **'High Lordship of Strongsong' - ***House Belmore of Strongsong ***House Egen of Crown Crag - ***House Vadics of Moonsgrey - **'High Lordship of Northweald' - ***House Hersey of Newkeep ***House Lynderly of Snakewood - **'High Lordship of Eastweald' - ***House Waynwood of Ironoaks ***House Upcliff of Upcliff - ***House Hunter of Longbow Hall **'High Lordship of Runestone' - ***House Royce of Runestone ***House Ruthermont of Ruthermont - ***House Redfort of Redfort - ***House Tollett of Grey Glen - ***House Coldwater of Coldwater Burn - **'High Lordship of The Sisters' - ***House Torrent of Littlesister - ***House Borrell of Sweetsister - ***House Longthorpe of Longsister - **House Donniger Sunrise Keep - **House Cadwyl of The Paps - **House Wydman of Wycliffe - **House Pyror of Pebble - **House Melcolm of Old Anchor - **House Grafton of Gulltown - **House Templeton of Ninstars - **House Waxley of Wickenden - **House Waxley of Crab's Shore - **House Moore of Darkmoor - **House Tully of Bloody Gate - **House Corbray of Heart's Home - **House Saul of Schorched Vale - **House Back of Crow's Barrens - Westerlands *''Lord Paramount of The Westerlands'' - Tywin Lannister - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) 12:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) **'House Lannister of Casterly Rock - Tywin Lannister - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']]' **High Lordship of Castamere - Tywin Lannister - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] ***Lordship of Castamere - Tywin Lannister - [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] ***House Lydden of Hornvale - ***Lordship of Deep Den **'High Lordship of The Crag' - ***House Westerling of The Crag ***House Banefort of Banefort - ***House Hamell of Tarbeck Hall **'High Lordship of Ashemark' - ***House Marbrand of Asemark ***House Ferren of Thurrock - ***House Lorch of Glitterdell - ***House Estren of Wyndhall - **'High Lordship of Sarsfield' - ***House Sarsfield of Sarsfield ***House Yarwyck of Oxcross - ***House Garner of Goldshire - **'High Lordship of Crakehall - ' ***House Crakehall of Crakehall - ***House Falwell of Falwell - ***House Hawthorne of Hawthorne - ***House Yew of Greenmont - **'High Lordship of Silverhall' - ***House Serrett of Silverhall ***House Myatt of Myatt - ***House Turnberry of Redbramble - **'High Lordship of Cornfield' - ***House Swyft of Cornfield ***House Greenfield of Greenfield - ***House Jast of Lonmont - **'High Lordship of The Golden Road' - ***House Payne of Payne Hall ***House Drox of Drox Castle - ***House Vikary of Brent Brook - ***House Sarwyck of Riverspring - ***House Peckledon of Peckledon - **'High Lordship of The Golden Tooth' - ***House Lefford of The Golden Tooth ***House Bettley of Pendric Hills - ***House Foote of Nunn's Deep - **'High Lordship of Kayce' - ***House Kenning of Kayce ***House Prester of Feastfires - ***House Plumm of Maunhill -H ***House Farman of Fair Isle - **House Lannister of Lannisport - **House Clegane of Fang Tower - **House Broom of Tendring Reach *''Lord Paramount of The Reach'' - 20:26, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormlands *''Lord Paramount of The Stormlands'' -Fallacyman (talk) **'House Baratheon of Storm's End' - Fallacyman (talk) **'High Lordship of Wendwater' - ***House Buckler of Bronzegate ***House Hasty of Hadlow Keep - ***House Fell of Felwood - ***House Rogers of Amberly - **'High Lordship of the Straights of Tarth' - ***House Tarth of Tarth ***House Selmy of Harvest Hall - ***House Errol of Haystack Hall - ***House Penrose of Parchments - **'High Lordship of the Dornish Marches' - ***House Caron of Nightsong ***House Musgood of Drakesgrave - ***House Peasebury of Puddingfield - ***House Dondarrion of Blackhaven - **'High Lordship of the Red Watch' - ***House Swann of Stonehelm ***House Lonmouth of Lonmouth - ***House Herston of Lockport - **'High Lordship of Cape Wrath' - ***House Estermont of Estermont ***House Horpe of Weeping Tower - ***House Mertyns of Mistwood - ***House Tudbury of Tudbury Hall - ***House Gower of Wrathrock - **'High Lordship of Rainwood' - ***House Wylde of Rain House ***House Kellington of Blue Grove - ***House Seaworth of Rainwood - ***House Staedmon of Broad Arch - **House Morrigen of Crow's Nest - **House Connington of Griffin's Roost - **House Wagstaff of Adderdell - **House Grandison of Grandview - **House Swygert of Galemont - **House Cafferen of Fawnston - **House Trant of Gallowsgrey - Dorne *''Prince of Dorne'' - Doran Martell - Fritzmet (talk) 04:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) **'House Martell of Sunspear' - Fritzmet **Lordship of Plankytown - Fritzmet **'High Lordship of Stoneway' - ***House Yronwood pf Yronwood ***House Manwoody of Kingsgrave - ***House Drinkwater of Wulture's Roost - ***House Wyl of Wyl - **'High Lordship of Ghosthills' - ***House Jordayne of The Scourge - ***Lordship of The Tor - **'High Lordship of Vaith' - ***House Allyrion of Godsgrace ***House Vaith of Red Dunes - ***House Ladybright of Scorched Rock - **'High Lordship of Brimstone' - ***House Uller of Hellholt ***Lordship of Great Desert ***House Wells of Nymerwell - **'High Lordship of Prince's Pass' - ***House Fowler of Prince's Pass ***Lordship of Skyreach ** High Lordship of Red Mountains - '''Willster22 (Say 'Ello!) *** House Dayne of Starfall - Willster22 (Say 'Ello!) ***Lordship of The Elbow - Willster22 (Say 'Ello!) *** House Dayne of High Hermitage - **House Gargalen of Salt Shore - **House Dalt of Lemonwood - **House Toland of Ghost Hill - **House santagar of Spotswood - **House Blackmount of Blackmount - Iron Isles *Lord Paramount of the Iron Isles' - Ratcolor (talk) 04:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) **'House Greyjoy of Pyke''' - Ratcolor (talk) 04:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) **'High Lordship of Harlaw' - ***House Harlaw of Harlaw Hill ***House Volmark of Vomark - ***House Stonetree of Stonetree - **'High Lordship of Great Wyk' - ***House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn ***House Merlyn of Pebbleton - ***House Farwynd of Sealskin Point - **House Drumm of Bonehand - **House Saltcliffe of Saltcliffe - **House Botley of Lordsport - **House Orkwood of Orkwood - **House Blacktyde of Blacktyde - **House Farwynd of Lonely Light - Free Cities *''Free City of Braavos'' - [[User:JoshTheRoman|'Consul Ioshua']] (Talk) 04:05, July 7, 2015 (UTC) **Braavos Shore **House Forel of The Marshes **House Fregar of Braavosian Fields - **House Tendyris of Freneros - **House Gasparyon of Braavosian Hills - **House Dimittis of Prestaynos - **House Lostayn of Malaqovos - **House Ferys of Andal Coast - *''Free City of Pentos'' - *''Free City of Myr'' - *''Free City of Tyrosh'' - *''Free City of Lys'' - *''Free City of Volantis'' - *''Free City of Norvos'' - *''Free City of Lorath'' - *''Free City of Qohor'' - Slaver's Bay *''Grand City of Meereen'' - *''Grand City of Yunkai'' - *''Grand City of Astapor'' - *''Kingdom of New Ghis'' - *''High Lordship of Lhazosh'' - *''High Lordship of Hesh'' - *''High Lordship of Kosrak'' - *''High Lordship of Tolos'' - *''High Lordship of Mantarys'' - *''Ancient City of Qarth'' - Current Small Council *Hand of the King - Jon Arryn *Lord Commander of the Kingsguard - Barristan Selmy **Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer **Ser Arys Oakheart **Ser Boros Blount **Ser Mandon Moore **Ser Meryn Trant **Ser Preston Greenfield *Master of Coin - Petyr Baelish *Master of Laws - Renly Baratheon *Master of Whispers - Varys *Master of Ships - Stannis Baratheon *Grand Maester - Pycelle The Game 297.0 Fourteen years have passed since Robert of House Baratheon usurped the Iron Throne from King Aerys II and House Targaryen. Since the war the realm has been mostly stable and peaceful, however old feuds from the war and beyond still burn deep in the hearts of nobles across the kingdom, and some plot Targaryen restoration or something new completely. ''' '''Euron Greyjoy, brother of Lord Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Isles, is banished from the isles after he is caught seducing their brother Victarion's salt wife. Victarion is halted from killing his brother only because of the taboo against kinslaying. Balon warns Euron not to return to the Iron Isles while he still rules. Viserys Targaryen, nicknamed the Beggar King, and his sister Daenerys, are taken in by magister Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos. ''' ''Turns are currently six months each. During periods of major war this will likely be reduced to three months each. '' '''Dorne: Doran Martell continues plotting against Tywin Lannister in secret, as revenge for ordering the death of his sister Elia and her children. Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane are also targets of this plot for their involvement in the murders. As part of this plan, Arianne Martell was promised to Viserys Targaryen while he was in Braavos with Ser Willem Darry, however since then Dorne has largely left the “Beggar King” unsupported. Doran’s brother Oberyn continues to travel the known world creating allies, and placing his daughters in strategic locations. Sarella Sand begins studying under Maester Marwyn in the Citadel, learning dark magic and use of glass candles. Additionally Doran and Oberyn begin assembling a mercenary company in secret, composed of sellswords from Essos and Dornish allies. The company becomes known as the Brave Companions, and begins service across Westeros and the Narrow Sea raising funds through warring and raiding. Dorne begins increasing relations with various free cities, with Oberyn spending time in Lys personally, and fathering a child with a noblewoman from Volantis. Doran’s marriage to Mellario of Norvos promotes good relations in Norvos as well. Word reaches Dorne of Viserys Targaryen’s move to Pentos under the magister Illyrio Mopatis, which Doran considers a success; by not supporting his apparent claimant to the throne Illyrio took him in instead, and Doran assumes gifted the Targaryens dragon eggs. Doran next begins planning ways to seize the eggs or their hatched dragons from the Targaryens, and waits for the situation to continue developing. One of Oberyn’s old companies and allies, the Second Sons, remains in position in Essos as a possible tool to take the dragons. Allies are placed in King’s Landing, including Aron Santagar as master-at-arms of the Red Keep. House Lannister of Casterly Rock: '''Tywin ponders on his legacy, as Jaime, his oldest son, has joined the Kingsguard and is thus ineglible. He is horrified by the thought that Tyrion would inherit the Rock, yet he also doesn't desire Cersei as his heir. Unable to find a solution right now, the issue annoys Tywin. The year is uneventful and little happens in the Westerlands. '''The Crossing: Lothar the Lame is replaced by Andrey Charlton, Lord of Mistlewood, while Lothar becomes Master of Laws instead. The bastard Walder Rivers, as master-at-arms of the Twins, begins training men in our holdings. An additional tax is collected by Willamen Frey, hoping to raise funds for additional defenses and equipment. Symond Frey is sent as a diplomat and representative to House Tully of Riverrun, but in secret he begins establishing a spy network, and uses Frey funds to bribe allies and establish ties within the city. Boras Terrick, only son of Lord Gendry Wycombe is wed to Walder Frey’s daughter Tyta. Corrine Wayn, daughter of Lord Utherydes of Chiltern is wed to Walder’s son Perwyn. Walder’s son Willamen is wed to Imocen Keath, heir to the Lordship of Green Fork. Walder’s granddaughter Alyx is wed to Ser Lucas, heir to the Lordship of Harroway’s Town. Walda Frey, son of Walton, is wed to Garion Hawick, heir to the Lordship of Saltpans. Shirei Frey is betrothed to Lyman Darry. Walda Rivers is wed to William Mooton. Willamen Frey is wed to Gohilde Stackspear. Aenys is wed to Roslyn Grell. Olyvar Frey is wed to Lyria Lychester. House Baelish of the Fingers: After being appointed head of customs at Gulltown by Lysa Tully of the Vale, Petyr Baelish’s financial skills manage to heavily increase profits, allowing him to rise to the rank of master of coin in King’s Landing. Petyr continues to transform the crown’s finances, laundering or appropriating large sums of money into his own businesses and endeavors. This money is partially used to finance the Goldcloaks, who through Petyr’s ally Janos Slynt, is increased to a tremendous number. A well trained force of city watch emerges, largely loyal to Petyr Baelish than anyone else. Some of the funds Petyr invest go to forming a household guard in The Fingers, improving defenses over his hold, and training his own forces. Some 650 levies are expected to be ready for war, while another 100 men make up his retinue by the end of the program. A private navy is also constructed, although very minor. Petyr continues his relationship with Lysa in secret, manipulating her to have Mandon Moore appointed to the Kingsguard from the Vale, as a loyal knight inside the capital. Other allies include Lothor Brune and Oswell Kettleblack, two of Baelish’s main knights in the capital. Petyr Baelish purposely drains the Iron Throne of finances, hoping to put the throne into debt. After learning of incest between Jaime and Cersei Lannister, Petyr leaks the information in secret to the members of the Small Council, while ensuring that the king remains in the dark. In secret Petyr begins having numerous affairs while in King’s Landing, including Ermesande, wife of Ser Bryce of The Dragon Gate, Sibylla, wife of Ser Pandes the spider of The King’s Gate, and numerous others. Isn't Baelish already the Master of Coin in King's Landing? How can he still be the head of customs at Gulltown? That was provided as background information. -Mscoree. The Vale: Lysa Arryn begins to fear for her son Robin, and feels uneasy in King’s Landing. Jon Arryn learns of the incest between Cersei and Jaime Lannister from Littlefinger, but as of yet is unsure what to do with that information, and keeps it to himself. Night's Watch: '''The current leader is Jeor Mormont. The military has approximately 1,000 troops. The higher officers ride horses for transportation. We send a scouting party into the other side of the wall to The Haunted Forest. Benjen Stark is the head of the scouting party. We are curios to see what is on the other side of the wall. Since the weather is always cold, we have to import crops from other places to fee our population. '''House Bolton of the Dreadfort: '''Upon hearing that the Targaryen babes are still alive and even in the court of Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos, Roose Bolton scoffs at this pathetic information and continues to plan for any upcoming wars in the forseeable future. He politely asks Eddard Stark to make him Head Spymaster of the North in order to protect Eddard from any assassination attempts, and ignores Ramsay Snow's plea for him to be legitimized. *Ned '''Stark agrees to this. Iron Isles: We continue rebuilding the Iron Fleet after the disastrous Greyjoy Rebellion. Euron sets out to pillage and raid in Essos, and begins seeking out a dragon horn in order to bind a dragon to him. He travels to Valayria in search of the artifact, but as of yet remains empty handed. In the North, things happen. Ned Stark unveils his plan to begin resettling the Gift, as a means to help the Night's Watch gain more resources and all that nonsense. Lady Catelyn Stark becomes pregnant again. Men are sent out into the Wolfswood to begin getting wood to build things in the Gift. Dragonstone: '''Stannis Baratheon, as Master of the ships in the Small Council is secretly informed of the peculiar situation of the two Lannisters, Jaime and Cersei. With this confirming his suspicions, he attempts to contact Petyr Baelish, Jon Arryn and potentially the rest of the Small Council to decide as to how to handle this vital information. He calls for Davos Seaworth to sail Black Betha to King's Landing, citing that he has an assignment for him. Stannis then, as Master of the Sea, musters new members of crows of warships which are loyal to him, in order to gain an upper hand fleet-wise. Folowing the information about the two Targaryen, Stannis shows no reaction, for he considers them no threat. Stannis also attempts to improve his relations with his wife, knowing that she still has a son to give birth to. '''House Ryswell: Defenses are constructed along the coast of the Rills to protect against possible Ironborn raids. Men are also trained in major holdings, in order to ensure sufficient levies can be raised during times of war. Lord Rodrick’s youngest son, Roose, leaves the Rills determined to make a name for himself. He founds the Loose Goose Mercenary Company, with its first members being select men from the Rills and childhood friends. Category:Map Game of Thrones II